Egypt vs Greece
by craigbatter2
Summary: What happens when someone steals Percy Jackson's pegasus? Percy goes to take it back. But what happens when someone familiar gets framed for it? Story much better, read it.
1. I hate horses

Carter

I was sitting in the room of the Big House. Thinking. We had just defeated Apophis, using his shadows and execrations and turning senile Ra into the sun warrior he was and me being pharaoh sort of but not really…ugh, it's too much to think about right now. I flopped on my bed. I wanted to talk to Zia, but she was out with Sadie. I hoped she wasn't telling Z about any embarrassing stories. Then I would have to kill her. Literally. I looked out the great view of my room.

Suddenly a huge black winged horse swoops up and zooms past my window and up way over the roof until it was a dot in the sky. The hell was that? I looked down to make sure it didn't have any other friends coming, then walked around in my room. I had seen something like that before; it seemed way too familiar to me. I went downstairs and found Amos playing basketball with Khufu.

"Hey Amos, you know a couple things about horses?" He finished a layup on the monkey, then took a glass of water. "Horses? I know a little bit. You can always consult Zia; she's the horse expert." He downed his glass in a second. I narrowed my eyes. "How about ones with wings?"

Amos raised an eyebrow. "Horses with wings? Now you're going to ask me about ones that have white fur and pretty horns on its forehead?" I studied him. He seemed cool enough like he usually is, but I caught something in his eye. Doubt. Apprehension. What was that? Fear? "Amos, be real with me. What do you know about huge black horses with wings? This is the second one I've seen in a year; I think I have a right to know."

Amos sighed and sat on the couch. Khufu screeched and patted his basketball like he wanted another game. Amos thought for a while and levitated three metal balls. "It could be something. But the fact that you were even aware of such a creature is so incredible that I would hesitate to believe it."

He raised his hand and a book flew from the library to his hand. "Now, what do you know about Greece?"


	2. Where is Blackajack?

Percy

I really hate children of Hermes. With a passion. I was in my cabin still cooling off from the recent prank they pulled on me. See, I had a little eye virus. Not so bad right? I went to the infirmary and they said to go see Connor and Travis. I asked them about it and they gave me eyedrops to take to erase the infection. I took them, and my eye felt better almost instantly. You want advice? Never trust people with last names of Stoll. Or anyone related to them. So I took those drops before bed, right? I wake up and look in the mirror and my eye looks all good….except my irises are pink as opposed to my usual sea green. The whole camp could hear my scream. "CONNOR! TRAVIS!"

Anyway, I was in my cabin with pink eyes. Real menacing for the greatest hero in Greek history (at least that's how Poseidon put it, but I certainly don't feel like it). Where was Blackjack? I had sent him to give a note and postcard to my mother and it's been 3 hours.

As if on cue, I heard a huge swooping sound and I opened my cabin door. And standing there is not a big black horse, but the god of thieves, Hermes. I automatically scowled at the thought of his children and my pink eyes. And even Hermes couldn't resist a chuckle at my menacing pink eye glare, but his face turned serious again.

"Percy, your Pegasus has been kidnapped. Or horsenapped I would guess." My mind was reeling. Who took him? Why? Are they hurting him? Is Hermes playing another prank on me? That's my favorite animal. I found myself getting madder and madder the more I thought about it.

"Where is he?" I asked. Hermes grimaced and looked out to the sea.

"With people that we haven't messed with in centuries."

I looked at him. "They took my horse. Whoever these people are, they're going to have a hard time if they think they can take my Pegasus. Who took Blackjack?"

He looked into the distance. "What do you know about Egyptians?" I thought. I never gave it much thinking time because I was always a Greek hero, but his eyes were boring into me so I thought of something real fast.

"You mean the people who walk sideways and write on walls and speak in written language or something? Pyramids and stuff?"

Hermes looked grim, as if he's already done this before and doing this would take a big risk.

"Egypt has heroes like Greece, so they also have enemies. Villainous people who plot to destroy the world. Eat the sun-"

"Eat the sun?"

"-and other things that would mean chaos and destruction as we know it.

"EAT the SUN?"

"Like Greece, Egypt has other gods too. What they would need with a Pegasus, I am not sure yet, but it's definitely not to give him a pleasant makeover."

I stared into the sea. My father's domain. I never really thought about the possibility of there being other gods stronger than my dad, but apparently that's the case. I've fought Ares, right? I've fought Kronos and won, right? What are some Egyptians going to do to me? Unfortunately it sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

Hermes' voice snapped me out of it.

"Please don't do it. Don't put yourself in that kind of risk. I won't allow you." Hermes said. Like a robot. Like he rehearsed it. Like he was being forced to say it or else he would get blasted with a thunderbolt. I wonder who that would be. I looked at him and he had his old mischievous spark in his eye.

"You gonna stop me?" I gave him a confident smile, and he returned it. "Looks like it's a quest. You know the deal, Jackson. Gather a group. Come back alive, will you?"

That didn't necessarily reassure me, but I nodded. "I don't have any plans to die anytime soon." Hermes' expression turned grim again. He looked at me.

"No one does."


	3. Horse, not Horus

Carter

I looked at Amos. Greece? I tried to recall what Dad had taught me about mythology; he never really seemed interested in other beliefs. Then it clicked.

"Greece? You mean the Trojan War and Achilles and Zeus and all them?"

Amos nodded. He was about to say something else, but he stopped and looked around. "Everyone knows that Greece was just an extension of Egypt. They took our gods and molded them into what they thought was suitable. Very dishonorable in my opinion. But if you've ever met any Greek gods-" He shuddered slightly as if remembering a bad memory. "-they are major douches."

The door opened and Zia and Sadie walked in holding ice cream from Baskin Robbins and looked at us. Sadie waved at Amos and shook her head at me. "Really brother, you need some clothes that are casual. You can't be dressing like a junior professor all the time."

I looked down, and sure enough, I was wearing my normal dressy outfit. I guess I never got used to jeans. They always seemed so stiff to me. Amos and I must've had identical serious expressions because Zia said "What's wrong with you two?"

I opened my mouth, but an explosion from outside rocked the building. We all rushed to the window, but didn't see anything. Then something swooped down…wait swooped? Sure enough, the black winged horse had crashed through the skyroof and was heading towards us. We all scrambled.

I took cover, and I had the strange feeling someone was watching us. I guess that would be because of the Eye of Horus. Zia yelled and shot a pillar of straight fire towards the creature, but the horse dodged it. I don't know how a horse of that size and of that clumsiness could dodge that, but maybe it was Michael Jackson's horse.

Amos stood up from behind the couch and just as smooth as vanilla ice cream, pulled out his chief lector staff and shot a wave of invisible energy to the creature and knocked it to the ground. I reached into the Duat and pulled out my khopesh, used the Eye of Horus, and threw it with blinding speed and pinpoint accuracy and hit the horse in the midsection. When the weapon hit the creature, a blast of golden light emanated and launched the horse 10 feet in the air and crash into the wall.

The horse shook its head as if it was regrouping itself. Really, I don't know how Zia tolerates these animals. I hope all the horses she deals with aren't this difficult. It whinnied, then growled. Red smoke billowed out of it, and it spoke in a familiar voice.

"Amos. Carter. Sadie. My favorite relatives." _Set. _


	4. The Plan

Percy

After Hermes left, I went to Annabeth's cabin and knocked on the door. I'm not going to lie, I was looking forward to seeing my girlfriend. Her California girl skin, blonde hair, stormy calculating gray eyes, and smoking body always prompted me to question myself how I got this girl. She opened the door in her gray sweatshirt and sweatpants that complimented her eyes. She invited me in to her usual spotless cabin.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. You ready for our poker tournament?" I went blank for a second. Oh yeah. Oh no. Our poker tournament. I had totally forgotten about it. What a boyfriend I must seem. She must've read my mind because she shook her head and said, "Don't tell me you forgot about our tournament."

I looked at Annabeth. "We have bigger things to worry about right now." She looked a little hurt, but I persisted on and told her about Blackjack and about how Hermes said that Egyptians took him. Her gray eyes seemed to be moving its usual million miles an hour. She adjusted her position on the bed, which meant she was bracing for an argument.

"You're not seriously considering marching down there and bonking people on the head with your sword and expecting to walk out."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. And I need you, Thalia, and Nico to come with me."

"Percy, Egyptians aren't regular mortals. They can see through the Mist. They are blessed by their gods. Horus, Isis, Osiris, Set, all of them!"

"Okay, I just heard Hairy, Icy, Ostrich, and Set."

"Gods, you're hopeless."

"I know."

"Those are the major Egyptian gods, as powerful as our Big Three. If they took Blackjack, which I don't think they did because we made a pact with them centuries ago to avoid any more confrontations. But if they did, we would need a strategic plan to hit fast and hard, then to brace for a return attack."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Annabeth was saying she didn't believe me. It wasn't her horse. This was my animal. How is she going to tell me that I'm lying about my own Blackjack? I acted on impulse. I closed my eyes and water flowed out her sink and I turned it into mist, creating there a rainbow. I took out a drachma and flipped it in. "O goddess Iris, accept my offering. Show me Blackjack the Pegasus."

The image shimmered and then I saw a group of young people attacking Blackjack. Annabeth sat on the edge of the bed. I don't know if I felt good or bad that I was right. One was a black guy about my age more or less, a pretty girl who didn't look so pretty attacking my horse, a younger girl with red streaks in her hair, and an older guy who looked like Usher to me. The pretty girl shot a streak of fire at Blackjack which barely missed him, but the Usher guy stood up and waved his fancy staff, and it knocked Blackjack to the floor. Then the dude my age took a weird curved sword out of thin air, and threw it like a pro extremely fast towards my horse and when it connected, golden light blasted, throwing Blackjack 20 feet back and crashing into the wall. Then the Iris-message went black. Anger clouded my vision. How could they do that to Blackjack. I swear when I got a hold of them, I would….I looked at Annabeth. She looked back at me. I shook my head.

"So when are we leaving?"


	5. Every Teenage Guy's Dream

Carter

Set? How could Set be inside a flying horse? The team scrambled to get in our battle positions, which is pretty much us cowering behind Amos. Amos put on his sunglasses. "What do you want, Set?"

I gotta admit, there is no situation that you can't catch Amos displaying swag and class at the same time. In his silk suit. The animal laughed, and disappeared, leaving a column of smoke. Amos got into a battle posture, but the threat seemed to be averted.

"What was that about?" was the first question out of Sadie's mouth of course. "Bloke wants to possess a freaky winged horse, laugh at us, then leave. Ugh!" She threw up her hands and put in her earphones. Amos took off his glasses. "Set never does anything without a reason. He did that to cause Chaos. In some way, shape, or form."

I thought of the invisible eyes I felt on me earlier. I decided to share with Amos. "I felt like someone was watching us while we were fighting that creature."

Amos looked out the window with his hands behind his back. "That horse definitely wasn't Set's. That was a Greek Pegasus. They are extremely rare and powerful, and they wouldn't take losing an animal like that. They're going to come looking for it. "

Sadie took off her earphones. "Greek? Why are we doing Greek?" Zia had a hard look on her face. As if they had dealt with Greeks before. I decided to ask her about that later.

Amos continued. "We don't deal with Greece…of course except for today. We're in for a bad time. Greeks are powerful, as powerful if not more powerful than us. Soldiers for Greek gods are usually called demigods. Children of the gods."

Children? I couldn't imagine Horus messing around with some regular mortal and getting her pregnant and have a little falcon headed son. I shuddered. Amos took note of my reaction to that and nodded. "To us, it may seem out of place, but that was commonplace in Greece. Gods falling in love with humans and…having fun with them would usually result in offspring half human and half god, typically having a percentage of the god's power."

I suddenly was more apprehensive of the Greeks. If they had a direct relationship with gods, and have gods' power, they would be formidable adversaries. If Set really stole a Greek Pegasus, if they came looking for it, it could result in a nasty confrontation between Egyptians and Greeks. Zia went upstairs. Amos looked at me and Sadie raised her eyebrows. I followed her upstairs.

She had the door locked. I knocked on the door. "What do you want Kane?" was the only response I got from my girlfriend. I backed up, and tried a trick Horus taught me. I muttered the Egyptian word for _Pass through. _I felt weightless, and I walked through the door….only to see Zia naked. Damn. Look at her. I screamed and she screamed. I closed my eyes instinctively and she screamed again. "KANE! What do you think you're doing? Get out! NOW!" and started muttering Egyptian curses. I floated back through the door and stood awkwardly in the hallway. She was still cursing and my face felt a million degrees. I am a teenage guy. You already know I got my look. I was smiling when she opened the door in her pajamas, and instantly forced the grin off my face. She was scowling. I started rambling and stuttering out apologies and she just waved me in with the scowl still plastered on her face.

I came in and sat on her bed. "Since you don't want me to apologize anymore, what happened with you and the Greeks?"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb. You must've had some bad memory with them because you can't stand talking about it and you always leave the room."

She sat down next to me. I grasped her hand. She looked at me with those piercing amber eyes that I always feel tempted to look away from, but this time I held my gaze.

"Carter, Greeks actually destroyed my town. My parents, my family, my friends, everyone. Whatever I might've told you, Egypt and Greece got into a little confrontation 10 years ago and Greeks came in and tried to trash Egypt. Of course we drove them out, but not before they could get their hits in." A tear formed in her eye and found it's way off her perfectly shaped eyelash and streaked down her cheek.

I squeezed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Z" was what I whispered into her ear. She hugged me so tight I thought I would pass out. Her hair smelled of lemon and cherry. She whispered in my ear, "I promised myself I would get revenge. Even at that age. Now I have the chance and I don't know how to feel about it."

I replied, "Don't worry, Z. You'll make the right decision when it comes down to it. And if they come, I'll flex and they'll run in fear of my huge muscles. Just call me the Hulk." She giggled. Mission accomplished.

"Muscles isn't your forte, Kane."

"Damn."

"Your huge heart is. And your good looks. And that's why I love you Carter Kane."

What did she just say? The three words? Before me! Wow, that looked bad. Zia Rashid just said she loved me. I had to stop myself from grinning like an idiot.

"I've always loved you too, Zia Rashid" and I kissed her. It was soft, but none of the passion was taken out of it. When we released, she laughed a little. I heard Sadie call my name. I stood up. "I gotta go, Z. You cool?" She wiped her eyes and nodded and smiled.

I turned to go and I was at the door when she said "How did I look?"

I turned towards her and she winked. I gave her my Kane smile. "A perfect ten."


	6. We've Arrived

Percy

Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and I were at the edge of the Camp Half-Blood Sea. Annabeth looked banging in her white shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots. I don't know how, but she always manages to look like a model and like a warrior who will just as soon cut off your right hand.

Nico looked lonely and deathly as usual. I swear that boy needs a girlfriend. I guess that's not that easy when you take her to meet your parents in the Underworld. Thalia looked like her usual godly self. I turned to everyone.

"Everyone ready to go?"

Thalia looked in her bag and said, "Whoops, I forgot your medicine. Sorry Seaweed Brain."

I playfully splashed her with some water and she pushed me. As usual, Annabeth was right. Just looking at Thalia, I realized that she and I have such similar personalities that we would've been worst enemies or best friends. Gladly, we are the latter.

In reality, I was nervous. What if these Egyptians were more powerful than us? I remember telling Hermes all confident and such, _I have no plans to die today._ And he replied reflectively,_ No one does. _I looked out to the sea and waited for my dad. Our favorite rides, hippocampi, came out the water and we each took one.

I looked out towards the sea. "Dad, take us to where Blackjack is." The hippocampi whinnied, and zoomed at super speed out to sea. Then they stopped at a shore in front of a HUGE house that seemed to be shimmering, meaning that it was protected from the Mist….or something else.

I looked around and the hippocampi seemed satisfied, like their job was done. The only shore around was this mansion. Otherwise, I saw nothing but water. A strange place for some millionare to build his house.

Something else weird was that I felt….lonely. As if I was by myself even though I had my team behind me. Annabeth said as if she read my mind, "The gods are withdrawing from us. We are now officially entering enemy territory."

Then Thalia took a breath in.

"Percy, this is where Blackjack is. Or was. My hunter senses are telling me."

I looked at the mansion. If this was where he was, then we might as well go in and ask for some answers.

I hopped on the shore and looked at everybody, who still seemed hesitant to get off their animals. Annabeth looked frightened. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I turned to her. "I'll go by myself if you're not going to come." I turned around and stopped on the porch of the mansion, and heard footsteps behind me.

Thank you, Annabeth. They kidnapped Blackjack. They hurt him. They're torturing him. The same one I saved from the labyrinth a couple years ago, and he was ever grateful. Now, because of me, he's being hurt. Uncontrollable anger seethed inside me as I got ready to break down the door, but Annabeth put a hand on my chest.

"Easy, Seaweed Brain. This isn't the movie 300. This isn't Sparta. Us Greeks still need to display at least some measure of class." She knocked on the door. I smiled, that's one of Annabeth's gifts. To make me smile even when I don't want to. That's why I….might…..like…..her a lot. Yeah, that's the word. Like.

I got out Riptide.


	7. The Meeting

Carter

There was a knock at the door. I thought Amos was going to get it, but I remembered that he had taken a trip to the Underworld to consult with Osiris.

Wait, we _never _have knocks at the door. I went down the stairs with Sadie behind me. Walubis(Walt/Anubis) came down behind her. I still haven't gotten past the fact that two GUYS joined into one body. I don't think I would be able to do that. And Sadie seems to love them/him. He looks like some male model.

I looked behind me, then opened the door, and there were four people. The leader seemed to be the one with tanned skin, greenish-pinkish eyes, and jet black hair that looked like he should be surfing. With a scowl on his face.

The one behind him was a blond California-looking girl. She was pretty, I guess, but she had nothing on Z. Behind her was a spunky looking girl with black hair and electric blue eyes and some aura around her that made it look she was glowing, and next to her was a pale boy who looked like he was going to succumb to cancer at any second.

I looked at the surfer dude. "Hi, I'm Carter. Can I help you?"

He grabbed my shirt. "Where's Blackjack?" Excuse me? Who does this guy think he is?

I knocked his hand away. "Calm down with all the contact, and who the hell is Blackjack?" Surfer Dude suddenly relaxed as if some spell had been put on him. I looked back at Sadie to see if she had done something, but she seemed as intrigued as I was.

He seemed way too calm. He calmly got out his pen in a calm fashion with a calm look on his face as if he was going to calmly ask me to sign something. He took off the cap, and the pen grew into a full length golden medieval style sword. He held that murdering weapon to my neck.

"Let me ask you this again. What did you do with the black winged horse?" I finally put two and two together. He's talking about the creature that Set stole this morning. The sword wasn't just a medieval style. It was a style of an ancient civilation. _Greeks. _Why are Greeks here? We didn't do anything to them.

I put my hands up to signify I didn't want any trouble, but I heard Zia come down the stairs and see a white guy holding a sword to her boyfriend's throat. She did the natural response. She yelled and shot columns of fire at his face. The surfer dude stopped, dropped, and rolled, even though none of the fire even touched him, which would've been kind of funny if I wasn't in mortal danger.

"Annabeth!" Surfer Dude yelled. The one I'm guessing is Annabeth took out a knife and threw it expert style at me and it impaled me in the thigh. Ouch. It probably had poison on it, because as soon as it impaled, my vision blurred and everything turned dizzy along with the excruciating pain.

I went down. Sadie screamed and Zia literally was smoking with rage when she bent down at my side. Sadie stood up from my side and faced our visitors. Her eyes glowed, which I guess was Isis. She spoke in two female voices, one Sadie's and the other much more commanding and a little deeper, Isis again.

"No one. And I mean NO ONE hurts my brother."


	8. A battle

Percy

Where are we at? Oh yeah, the glowing, freaky, British girl. Right.

So she speaks in like two voices and says "No one. And I mean NO ONE hurts my brother." She yells something like "HA-DI!"

The whole doorway and pretty much the whole side of the house we were on exploded and sent us flying different ways. Annabeth and I go flying into the street. Nico raises a shield to protect himself, but it's not enough. The shield collapses and he goes flying also. Thalia flies and lands hard in the grass.

The guy named Carter limped outside and yelled, "Sadie, NOW!"

The British girl yelled "_Sho-tep"_ and suddenly the scene changed to a sparkling beach. Carter smiled.

"Much better fighting conditions." His leg seemed to have healed completely.

I looked around. I could still feel my father out in the sparkling blue water.

"I would say."

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

Both of us whipped out our golden blades. Carter pulled out his curved boomerang golden sword, and I got out Riptide. He eyed Riptide warily. He looked over at our teams. Annabeth was locked in a deadly knife battle with the pretty girl, Thalia was shooting a lightning bolt at Carter's sister, but she chanted, created a ball of energy, and absorbed the bolt. Nico was at a standoff with some male model.

Carter looked back at me. He seemed like a dangerous adversary, full of hidden tricks that I didn't know about yet. He raised his hands in a polite way. "I really don't want to do this."

Why was he being so….cordial as if he's some kind of hero? I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, I can't really help it if you take my Pegasus."

"I didn't take your Pegasus."

"If you're going to keep lying-"

"I'm not even lying."

"-then we'll find out one way or another."

If there's one thing I hate, it's liars. I charged him and we both swung. He swung with a strength that caught me off guard. Our golden blades met in the air. I tried for an experimental jab and he fell for it. Like literally fell. He backed up so quickly, he tripped over his feet and fell in the sand. He's probably trying to act like he's a bad fighter to catch me off guard. I got into a battle stance.

Carter scrambled up and muttered something like, "Bird-Man, now would be a good time." Birdman?

I braced myself for any friends that might be coming. I looked back at him, and he looked at me, with one golden and one silver eye. He charged at me with blinding speed and it took all my reaction time to deflect his strike.

What is this? His fighting skills must've doubled. Tripled. Quadrupled. Whatever the term is for multiplied 10 times. He tried for a low swipe, but I jumped and avoided the swing, then put all my weight so I fell instantly and landed on his sword.

The force of my weight on his sword presented him with two options; hold on to the sword and possibly break his arm, or let go of the sword and try to improvise. Carter chose the latter.

He did a full aerial backflip and landed on his feet. He held his arms Dragon Ball Z style, and whispered something like "_To-Cah". _

A ball of blinding energy formed in his palm, and he shot the ball towards me in the form of an energy blast. If any of you have ever seen a _Kamehameha, _then you will know what it looked like. I instinctively raised Riptide and expected to be fried pink-eyed fish, but Riptide was absorbing the white energy. Carter looked surprised as if he had never faced a son of Poseidon with an awesome golden sword before. Oh, wait. He probably hasn't.

I took a step forward, still having my sword deflecting the energy. Carter gritted his teeth and poured more into the energy blast, halting my progress. I pulled energy from the water right next to us. _Dad, give me the strength. _

I took a step forward, then another step, each getting harder and harder to make. One foot after another. Chiron deserves a gold medal for giving me this sword. Maybe some cookies and a gift card to PetSmart or something. I kept stepping towards him until I was inches from him. I moved Riptide forward so the energy was going towards him now, and when my blade and his hand met, the result was a huge implosion of energy that sent us both flying. I landed on the edge of the land and the water. I was dizzy. I couldn't see any of my team anymore. Pain was all over my body.

If only I got to the water, I could heal myself much faster. I took one arm and grasped onto the ground, and pulled myself towards the water. I couldn't feel my legs, nor the rest of my body. I kept pulling and pulling until my hand barely touched the water.

Instantly my right arm felt strong, so I pulled the rest of my body to the ocean, and I felt like a Jackson in no time. I stood up. I staggered towards my adversary, who was unconscious next to a mountain. When I got to him, he was still conscious, barely holding on. Pants tattered, shirt off, bloody skin, and Riptide still in hand, I grabbed his shirt and looked in his chocolate brown eyes, which were no longer golden and silver.

"Is that all you got, 'magician'?"

He muttered something, then passed out. I threw him to the ground. I looked around. There was no sign of Sadie, Thalia, Nico, or the male model. I just saw Wise Girl fighting.

Annabeth was still fiercely locked in knife combat with…..Zia? Annabeth swiped at the girl's face, but Zia kicked Annabeth's legs out from under her, forcing her to fall to the ground. Zia put her hands out, and a ball of fire formed in her hand. She was going to kill my girlfriend.

Anger roared in my ears. Never in my life is someone going to hurt my Wise Girl. I held my hand out and a huge water fist formed out the ocean and punched Zia while dousing her at the same time. She flew headfirst into the mountain, made impact head first, screamed, then fell to the ground motionless. Did I kill her? Oh no…

I rushed to her with Annabeth at my heels. It started to rain. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed in the distance. I heard a voice behind me. A voice filled with sadness, pain, anger, and murder evident in it.

"Demigod….."

I looked behind me and saw Kane floating in the air with his two multicolored eyes, golden and silver. He was shirtless also, showing all these Egyptian tattoos. Weird signs made out of energy formed and disappeared off his body. I think Annabeth called them…hieroglyphs? He had his khopesh in hand and his head tilted to the side like he was someone else. His body was full of rage, and he whispered one word.

"Ha-pi."

Annabeth grabbed my arm. "RUN. NOW." Now was not a good time to ask questions. We turned around to run, but everything around us, rocks, sand, boulders, raised in the air and flew towards us. Annabeth and I used our weapons to deflect some of them, but there were too much. We were overwhelmed.

"Percy!" she cried as a fist-sized rock knocks her in the head. I rush to her side and close my eyes. Water flows out of the ocean and surrounds us, then creates a sort of funnel around us.

I lay Annabeth down. She has a nasty bruise on the side of her head, and blood is trickling out. "It's gonna be okay, all right?" I tell her. She nods, then winces as if it takes effort to move.

I take some of the water from the funnel and direct it towards me. I move my arm and the water moves with me.

"Heal." The water moved to her wound, surrounded it, and healed it. Annabeth winced, then fell asleep. "Just going to leave me by myself, huh?" It didn't look like she could hear me so I kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet Dreams, Wise Girl."

I decreased the funnel so it shrunk down to a small person-sized shield around her. As soon as I stand up, a blur comes and hits me a mile into the air.


	9. Team Together

Carter

My turn. I hit him in the air as soon as he finished taking care of his girlfriend. I mean, you still gotta have class. Anyway this is one of the few times where I let Horus take control of my body so I wouldn't turn into the birdman creature.

I flew up and followed him. He got his sword, but he was in my domain now. I turned into a falcon, flew way above him, then dove down at 125 mph and raked my claws across his face.

He screamed, then fell towards the water. Oh no. That's your strength. He wants to hurt Zia? He gonna be in for a bad time.

I flew so I was under him, turned back to human form, then did my Fist Of Horus uppercut on the Greek. He flew a mile in the air again, and I flew up to him and punched him so hard that he flew into the mountain and made a good-sized human dent in it.

Thank Horus for his godly fighting skills. I would've been fried falcon if Horus didn't take over battle-wise. I held out my arm and a long glowing golden energy spear appeared in my hand.

I focused on my opponent, and my eye zoomed in on his bare chest like a scope for a sniper rifle. I threw it at a couple hundred miles per hour at him, and it produced a huge energy explosion on contact.

The explosion destroyed the mountain, and as it crumbled down, I lost sight of the Greek. I saw him again when the dust cleared up and he was laying on the ground.

I flew down and landed next to him. I grabbed the tattered remains of shirt and pulled him by them. I looked in his now sea-green eyes. I wonder if they always change color like that. I really didn't feel good about this, but he hurt Zia. Just thinking about it made me feel much more guilty. But, karma is a bitch.

"That all you got, demigod?"

A lightning bolt erupts out of nowhere and shocks me, reverberating through my body and sending me flying 100 feet away and crashed into another mountain. I looked up and the spunky girl was standing over Surfer Dude and looking at me with murder in her eyes. Wait, wasn't Sadie fighting her?

Sure enough, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and there she was. Zia followed behind her, I guess Sadie healed her, thank God. Walubis appeared out of nowhere and was on our side. The team was back together, and all healthy apparently. But Surfer Dude's team huddled around Percy as if coming up with a football play to kill the Egyptians.


	10. Standstill

Annabeth

We were all huddled around Percy. Beaten, unconscious, he looks like he's in so much pain. My baby on the ground…..wait, did I just say baby? I'm starting to sound like a typical California girl! Sorry, my ADHD again.

Back to the main issue here, which is that Percy is here unconscious looking like he went through World War 3. Over what? Some people taking Blackjack? I never really got too close to the Pegasus, Blackjack and Percy just seemed to connect. Do we actually know that these Egyptians took the Pegasus? If so, where is he?

I looked at our adversaries who had gotten back into their team. They seemed to care about each other a lot, like our little team does. The African-American seemed to care about my adversary a lot. Bad/evil people don't tend to care about each other that much. Speaking of my adversary, the girl seemed full of so much hidden anger. And she was like one of those firebenders on the old show "Avatar: The Last Airbender". It took all my intelligence to form a plan to stay in the battle or else I would've been a nice, deep-fried, daughter of Athena.

I looked back at us. We were staring at Percy. I guess we couldn't believe that he actually got beaten. He's beaten Ares, Kronos, Hades, endless monsters, broken many prophecies and predictions about him and now, he looked so bloody, so vulnerable….it hurts me to look at him. I did a chin-lift and a hyper-extension of Percy's neck to make sure he didn't choke on his tongue. I checked his pulse and put my hand on his bloody chest. I didn't feel anything. I almost died myself.

2 faint heartbeats emanated from his chest. I relaxed. The heartbeats were faint and irregular, but he was still alive. "Nico, pass me my bag." Nico passed me my invisible bag. I took off the Yankee hat and it turned visible. I looked through it. Pocket dictionary, thesaurus, sunscreen, my Yankee keychain, and I finally found it. Ambrosia.

I wondered why our enemies weren't taking advantage of this break in battle. They were still standing over there talking amongst themselves. Then, I was suddenly curious.

"Thalia, what happened in your battle with the girl with the dyed hair?"

"Annabeth, she was like some witch. Always chanting and stuff in two voices, then one, then I don't know what. She would say things and stuff would always happen…to my detriment. I had to pull out all my stops to even avoid dying. Then I joined Percy's battle."

"Nico?"

"We just stood there. No matter what we threw at each other, it wouldn't work. This model guy seemed to be in connection with the Underworld." Osiris. The Egyptian king of the Underworld.

I took the ambrosia out. I opened Percy's mouth and spooned in a little bit. I closed his mouth and moved his jaw up and down so he can chew it, then I punched him in his hard stomach to make him swallow it. Seaweed Brain choked a little bit, but he forced it down, and instantly his body language relaxed and his heartbeat became much more regular, but it was getting more and more faint. He was dying.

I reached under him, motioned for Thalia to come help, and carried put Percy on both our backs. We ran down the mountain to get him to the water. It was his only hope.

Suddenly our enemies finally moved. They ran to the exit of the mountain, apparently to halt our progress. We were face to face. Except we were missing our most powerful member. The black guy looked at me with solemn brown eyes. He was kind of cute, in a way.

He looked at Percy apprehensively. "See, we can't let you get him to the water, because apparently he's some kind of dolphin, where he gets stronger when he reaches the water. Then once he's revived, he's going to go all Hercules on us. Hercules' Greek, right Zia?"

My girl, the pretty one with the amber eyes rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kane, he is Greek. Good job."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You don't deserve to have his name in your mouth. He was a good, strong warrior, and friend and confidante to my former lieutenant, Zoe." I held up my hand in front of my friend's face, but the girl with the dyed hair always had a comeback.

"Well, maybe if you actually stopped blasting blokes with your mystic lightning bolts, we wouldn't be in the unfortunate position of looking at you."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a witch, I would've beat your ass much longer ago, then we wouldn't have to listen to your British sounding white ass." The girl stepped forward, but their leader stopped the girl, and I had to restrain Thalia.

I looked at the Kane. I looked in his eyes. Unlike most other people, he stared me back and didn't back down. The only other person to do that is….Percy. Instead of seeing anger or murder or bloodlust, I saw a type of sadness, pity almost, empathy for Percy's situation. He had the same understanding, battle prowess, humor, bravery, and accomplishment in his eyes. With a hint of sadness. So I tried to appeal to his good side, assuming he had one.

"Look, he's dying. He's going to die and leave us if we don't get him to the water. We need to get him there and fast. I promise you, after we revive him, I will calm him down and we can settle this like civilized teenagers."

The leader sort of smirked, and muttered, "As if there is such a thing as civilized teenagers." I couldn't argue with that. He looked me in my eyes.

"Go. Save him. Revive him. I'm sorry for hurting him, but it was in self-defense. Y'all attacked us."

The girl with the dyed hair blew up. "CARTER! You're going to let our ENEMIES, the same one who was trying to KILL Zia, walk away with the guy who was trying to kill YOU to go heal him so when they get there, they can start a battle anew and we are full of fatigue? We should just finish them!" I guess her name is Zia. Zia looked angry and was staring me down, but she seemed like she knew this was coming and it was inevitable. She laced her fingers into the leader's. OHHHH, SO THEY'RE GOING TOGETHER!

The guy, I'm guessing his name is Carter, hit his head as if he was trying to hit water out his ear. He said to himself, "I don't care if you agree with Sadie, Horus. I'm going to let them." He looked at me and waved me off. We sprinted to the water.


	11. Fight, ask questions later

Zia

I was holding hands with Carter. Right after he let our enemies go heal their crazy leader. Sadie blew up at him, but I knew he was going to do that. Carter has a good heart. I've even heard stories of Greek adventurers, and they always had good hearts, had friends, went on quests for the betterment of the world as Greece knew it, and were always successful. So I would think that my boyfriend would empathize with the fallen leader.

They sprinted to the water and we watched them. Carter was wincing. "What's wrong, Kane?" He shook his head. "Nothing."

Carter was hurt. Somewhere. He was crippled. "What's wrong? You're hurt." He shook his head. I used a trick that Ra showed me, combining my magic and scientific logic together. I scanned his body in a heat sensor. Most of his body was a bright red, which it was supposed to be, but his left knee was a deep blue. I switched off the little sensor thing.

"Your leg is hurt." He shook his head. He's always trying to do too much. I'm not blaming him for it, that's the stress of a leader. Especially a pharaoh. I followed his gaze. The Greeks reached the water and lay their leader in the water and the waves took the body out to the water. Why would they do that? Are they burying him? By putting him out to sea? I watched. Suddenly, the leader got up and swam to towards the shore, slowly, then as fast as someone Carter showed me…and Olympic athlete?

The Greek reached shore and took sight of us. He panicked when he saw Carter. We were standing like 100 feet like him. He raised his hands and half of the ocean raised and moved and formed in several columns in the air. He launched them towards us. The girl lied.

I looked quickly over our group. I can't handle going underwater again, Carter has a hurt knee so he can't swim, Walt can swim, Sadie can't. So I stepped up. I held out my eyes, and the hieroglyph for fire appeared over my head. I formed a small fire in my eye, then increased it and shot it at the incoming wave. In no time, I was shooting column of fire going and making contact with the water, evaporating it, but the water was dousing my flames. So we were at a standstill. We kept firing, but I started to get dizzy. No, I will do this. For Carter. I turned it up.

Carter looked at me. "Zia, don't strain. You've done enough." I looked in his brown eyes that always melt me. "No, Kane, just do your job." I gave him a reassuring smirk, but I stopped the fire. The water flowed towards us. With ease and calmness only inherited from his uncle, he grinned back and launched himself off the ground and encased him in the huge combat avatar of Horus. He took one huge step, then raised his sword and shot a huge blast of energy towards the Greeks, scrambling them. Percy looked up at the huge avatar. The blond girl I was fighting pulled the Greek back, but the guy was uncontrollable. He seemed in a crazed state.

"I CAN PLAY THAT WAY TOO!" He held his hands up and water surrounded him and carried him up until he was in a huge identical avatar to Carter's, except the Greek's was made of water. The blond girl yelled at the top of her lungs, "PERCY JACKSON, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Percy Jackson looked at the girl, and Carter took advantage. He punched the water avatar, spraying it into water everywhere.

I stared. That girl just said Percy Jackson. He is the most well-known Greek hero in all of Greek history. And probably in all of our history. With the exception of my boyfriend. Percy Jackson….then the girl must be…Annabeth Chase! That's who I was fighting with? That's why I almost got beaten. She's a daughter of Athena, and a formidable adversary. Both her and Percy Jackson are popular heroes, and they mean no harm to us or anyone else.

"CARTER KANE, STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. Carter repeated Percy's mistake. He turned towards me, and Percy's avatar punched Carter's, sending him toppling into the mountain. They both dropped their swords and continued with an all out brawl, their arrogance and confidence preventing them from backing down from the challenge. Annabeth floated towards me.

"Did you say Carter Kane? Like, the magician who saved the world from the Egyptian threat, Apophis?" I nodded. "Did you say Percy Jackson, the warrior who saved the world from the Greek threat, Kronos?" She nodded, and smiled. I returned it. "We didn't steal your Pegasus."

She smirked. "I know. It's just that our dumb boyfriends won't quit because their heads are too big; literally and figuratively." I looked at her in surprise. "You're going out with Percy?" She nodded, then tensed, as if expecting me to attack her for going out with Jackson.

I smiled. "Calm yourself, Annabeth Chase. I would not go for your boyfriend, as I already have the best one in the world." She laughed. "Well, you're not the only one who thinks that about their boyfriend. We haven't properly introduced ourselves." She held out her hand. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I shook it. "Zia Rashid, Magician for the House of life, specializing in fire." We looked at our boyfriends. She looked at me.

"Shall we?"

"Let's."


	12. I hope this is a joke

Carter

This guy won't quit. Everything my avatar throws at him, his water avatar seems to break, then reform and we get locked in battle again. We were sword fighting in our huge avatars. You know those cartoons where the people create a huge robot and they're in it and pushing buttons and pulling levers to control the robot? Then they fight someone else with a different robot? That's how it felt. Sadie would probably say I'm a nerd for watching cartoons, but let's be real; who doesn't watch cartoons?

He swung at me, but I knocked his sword and his hand away with my huge arm. We've been fighting for the past 10 minutes, crushing mountains and stuff. I felt like one of those Greek Titans that were huge and overly aggressive, they would just fight each other all day.

Then I heard a scream. _Zia. _

I exited my avatar, fell a good 40 feet to the ground, used what Bast taught me to land on my feet on the run and ran towards my girlfriend.

Sadie and Walubis (that's such a funny name) were crowded around her. I pushed Walubis out the way and saw Zia on the ground with a huge stab wound in her stomach. She was wincing and her eyes were glazing over. I looked around.

The blond girl had a bloody knife in her hand and was standing and breathing heavily. I just looked at her. If Zia died, what would I do? The girl I've loved just gets stabbed and died. Then, the blond girl just fell over and passed out.

I looked at my hands to see if I had involuntarily put some curse on her, but I was clean. Surfer Dude turned his avatar into a huge wave and surfed down to where Blondie was and cradled her head. "Come on, Annabeth. Don't leave me alone, you know I'm going to mess something up. You know me, Seaweed Brain. You have to wake up." Zia coughed. I whipped my head in her direction.

"Kane, come closer, I have to tell you something." I bent down without hesitation so she was speaking into my ear. "Carter, I-" Then a sharp pain came from my ear. I suppressed a yell. _Zia was biting my ear! _

"OW, OW, ZIA what are you doing?" She stopped, then slapped my hard in the face. I went down. I heard a smack and a loud "OW!"

The blonde girl had done the same thing to Surfer Dude. Zia stood up as if nothing was wrong with her and stood _next_ to the Greek girl. She said "_Tas!" _and rope came out of the Greek girl's bag and tied me and Surfer Dude together in unbreakable bonds. Is Zia possessed? What's going on?


	13. You're Breaking Up, i can't hear you

Percy

What was going on? I know my brain can be full of seaweed sometimes, but Annabeth just apparently formed an alliance with the girl that she was trying to kill. Thalia and Nico were walking up, Thalia talking to the model dude and Nico talking to Sadie. Wow. I need a serious mega-strength Advil, because Bird-man over here gave me a super sized headache. Maybe Apollo could help me. I was looking at Annabeth while tied to the most powerful teenager I have ever met. This guy's girlfriend just said one word and tied us up! What kind of magic is this?

Annabeth crossed her arms and looked at me angrily with those stormy gray eyes I fell in love with. At least, when they aren't looking to kill me.

"Percy, have you forgotten everything that Chiron taught us? About rushing into things? You dragging us into this predicament? I said that we needed a strategic battle plan if they actually took your horse, but they didn't. And you went right up and knocked on their door." Here she go with the big words again.

"Predicament? You mean that they stole-"

"NO! That's the thing. They didn't steal Blackjack. They. Didn't. Your seaweed brain got you into something else this time. This time you endangered your friends."

The guy I was tied to started laughing, nervously, but as if he had finally been proven innocent of a crime he didn't commit. I didn't appreciate that, or the fact that I'm getting a mother lecture from my girlfriend. So I countered.

"You followed me! So did Thalia and Nico, and Grover would've too if he wasn't on some 'Save the Planet' quest! If you're so mature, Ms. Daughter of Athena, why did you follow me?"

"BECAUSE I NEEDED TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU! You would've endangered everything with your hard head. And because I love you, Percy, but I'm not sure if I want to be in love with someone clueless about everything. If we hadn't gone, and you went alone, or I stopped you from going, you think that everything would've been the same between us? No. You would've been angry, and we would've had to deal with that. So we went. And fought for you. For a lost cause."

I had nothing to say to that. I screwed up big-time now. I felt like apologizing, but I didn't think that would be appropriate at this time. Bird-man, still tied to me, chimed in.

"Wait, can either of you explain everything that happened? Because I'm still confused."

I had to admit, I was too.

The amber girl sighed. "Carter, when we were transported here, we all fought under the lead of you two. You started off smart and like the Kane you are, but then let Horus take control of not only your body, but your attitude and train of thought. You were fighting blindly, not listening to reason. So when you warriors were all focused on fighting each other, we settled our differences one way or another. And the last ones fighting were you two fools. So we came up with a ploy to get you two to stop fighting and to pay attention to what matters; that is, your girlfriends. Carter Kane, you were fighting Perseus Jackson."

I was baffled. And by the way Carter's muscles tensed, I guess he was too. I was fighting Carter Kane. Annabeth had told me stories about him. The dude who saved Egypt and the world as we know it from evil Egyptian deities. As popular and as accomplished as me in the Greek world. A regular lost soul thrown into a situation way too big for him and he rose to the challenge and saved lives in the process. Sound familiar? I could definitely empathize with him; I've been in that situation. Thankfully, Carter spoke up.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"My bad for getting carried away, man. The way that us magicians work is that we follow the path of a god. The unique case for me is that I'm the pharaoh of Egypt. Meaning that I sort of share bodies with the god Horus, pretty much the most powerful god, and also the god of war. So I kind of refused to back down from the challenge, because that's what Horus lives for, and I guess me too."

"Yeah, I've had bad experiences with gods of war. But it's cool. Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for blaming you for something you didn't do. The way that Greeks work is pretty much that our gods get busy with humans they fall in love with and create us, demigods. And my father is the Greek god Poseidon, god of the sea. And horses. So since he kind of made Blackjack the Pegasus, I connected with him. It was just that he was my favorite animal and I've grown real close to him, and I guess I've grown protective to the point where I'm willing to throw myself out there to save him. He's saved my life several times."

"So you're brothers with a flying horse?"

"….never really thought about it that way. But yeah, I would guess so."

"Cool. We have a sort of family pet. His name is Anubis, the family dog. My sister, Sadie, the talkative British one over there is kind of close to the animal."

Then we had the model guy and Sadie stepping toward us, but when they got within 10 feet of us, they hit an invisible wall. Sadie growled and turned to Carter's girlfriend. "Come on Z, put down the protective shield. _N-Dah." _She said that Spanish word, but nothing happened.

"Um, Sadie, that's not me."

Sadie looked puzzled.

"How about you Greek girl?"

"Nope." Annabeth was still angry, it was hidden in her body language and her speech. Me being her best friend, I could catch that right away.

Suddenly, the space of a 10-foot circle around us surged with red electricity, hurting Carter and I. We both yelled in agony. Annabeth and Amber-Eyed girl screamed and rushed towards us, but hit the forcefield and fell down. Sadie yelled, "HAAAAA-DII!" and a strong force hit the force field, but it had no effect. The outside world started to fade. And we heard a creepy man's laughter.


	14. The Complete Set of Heroes

Annabeth

I was so mad at that idiot! Leading us into an unnecessary battle with people who are actually cool (except for the British girl). I was ready to just put my Yankee hat on him so I wouldn't have to see his cute ass and apologetic sea green eyes. I wish they were still pink so I could at least have something to laugh at to myself.

While Zia was explaining the story, I was looking out towards the sea. The air felt wrong. Something was going to happen. The wisdom of Athena was letting me know this.

Then Carter spoke up and he and Percy had a conversation pretty representative of stupid teenage heroes of their own world. I still can't believe this was Carter Kane. He's a legend! He's pretty cute also. I just seem to find world-savers attractive. Pretty much all heroes have heard something about him saving the world or something. From the humble way he acts, I don't think he knows how accomplished he was. Zia and I's boyfriends are similar in that way.

Then Carter said some joke and the annoying British girl and the other tall guy went to beat him up? I guess, I'm above that nonsense. Then some force field formed around the two, then electrocuted them, then transported them somewhere.

Where did he go? Where did Percy go? Was it because I was mad at him? No, stop it Annabeth. You're a daughter of Athena here. They just disappeared in thin air. That type of thing doesn't tend to be able to be explained by logic. Then red gas emanated out of nowhere in the air and there was a light-skinned black man with a red suit standing there giving the most mischievous smile. He reminded me of Connor and Travis with that mischievous glint in his eye. He looked at Zia first, but she interrogated him first.

"Where is Carter and Perseus?" She never got the hang of the nickname Percy. I guess she's just an old-fashioned type of girl. Zia got out her staff and got into a battle position. The red suit guy laughed.

"Oh, Zia, you humor me. They're in the Duat, of course. The biggest showdown of history, the greatest teenage heroes of two rival nations; Egypt and Greece. And if they don't kill each other first, they will have a little company to keep them occupied. And by keep them occupied, I mean to kill them. It's being televised. And I'm the host. You see, a….customer wants to see both of them in combat to see if they can utilize the heroes to their own purposes. He's already seen a preview just now when they were having fun here, but you see, this causes Chaos. And I love Chaos, Zia Rashid."

All this, the man said matter-of-factly. Wait…he loves Chaos….oh no…._Set. _Anger blazed in Zia's eyes. I must've had twice her anger. He's just going to march here from another nation's pantheon of gods, deceive the biggest Greek hero into fighting the biggest Egyptian hero and laugh about it like it's okay? Instead of kicking his ass like I think we should do, Zia asks another question.

"How do we stop this attack? This…customer of yours?"

Set smiled. "The might of Greece and the magic of Egypt will have to come together in order to stop this whole plan. But that won't be too effective if one or both of them is dead." Thalia had to hold me back and the British girl Sadie did the same for Zia.

"Bye now, you two. And here-" He threw a dark red rock at us, which all 6 of us dodged instinctively. Set smiled at our reaction.

"It'll let you monitor your little leaders in the Duat, ah, see how they're faring against their opponent. Talk to you two later, I'll update with anything important." He laughed, then dissipated into red smoke.

Zia broke down and cried. I hugged her. "It'll be okay. We'll get them back." But honestly, I felt like crying too. Percy is lost, the world is endangered and we have no heroes to help us through it. None of us are ready to lead an army to battle against the forces of Evil and Chaos.


	15. Battle Plan

Carter

We dropped from the sky and landed hard in a desert.

Let me rephrase that.

We landed in a place where the sky was a dark ominous red. There was no sun, and lightning flashed in the distance. There was red sand everywhere you looked. The color of Chaos. In the wind, sand blew everywhere like a dust storm. Since it's always windy, sand always blew around in the air. And it wasn't just sand. When it made contact with you, it burned you and corroded your skin. So, like acidic sand.

Random objects also levitated in the air, and some disappeared through portals. When they disappeared, new portals appeared and new objects went through. We were in the Chaos part of the Duat. And I could clearly hear Set's laughter in the distance. This was Set's world.

And we were still tied together. Percy has no idea what place this is, so I had to direct him.

"Percy, use your magic pen." I felt fumbling behind me as he struggled to get the pen out his pocket with no arms. He finally got it, uncapped it with his thumb, and when it grew into the creepy golden blade, the ropes broke. "It's not magic", he said.

He's really skilled with that sword. I still can't believe this is Percy Jackson. I can't believe I didn't put together the fact that he could control water, had a golden Greek sword, and had a blonde girlfriend. Everyone's heard of his expeditions, and how he always ended up victorious. Hopefully today won't be an exception.

So both of us sprung up, shielding her eyes from the burning sand. Percy spoke up.

"What is that?"

I looked in his direction, then saw some shapes coming out the sand with red glowing eyes. I looked around and saw that they were coming from everywhere in a circle of about 1000 feet. What were these creatures? Creatures of Chaos, no doubt. I bet Set has something to do with this.

The creatures in the distance starting crawling toward us. Something told me that they weren't regular people lost and asking for directions. I reached for my wand…but it wasn't there! I had no weapon. Why? Where is it?

I disregarded the matter for now and focused on the problem at hand.

"Percy, hand me your sword."

"Why?"

"Do you want to die a horrible, agonizing death?"

"Here."

I drew a perfect 10 foot circle with his sword around he and I.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm creating a shield. _N-Dah._" The circle I drew expanded and formed a hemisphere of transparent golden energy around us.

"Why are you doing that? We can take them, they don't look so bad."

I looked at him.

"Okay, maybe they do, but do you even know who's behind this?"

I narrowed my eyes. At least the sand wasn't bothering us anymore.

"I have my suspicions."

Then, the creatures starting moving much faster towards us. The only weapon we had was a golden sword, and that's wielded by someone whose strength is water. Which is kind of scarce on this deserted Chaos land. Percy kept the mood light. I guess he's used to battling countless adversaries before.

"Man, if only I had my sunglasses. Then I could see through all this sand, and I would look like James Bond while fighting these creatures. Then, when I died a horrible, agonizing death, I would do it in style. But I left those in my locker."

Wait, what? Locker? LOCKER! THAT'S RIGHT.

"THANK YOU, PERCY!"

"Umm, is this sarcasm?"

I ignored his question and concentrated. The creatures were getting closer and I could hear their growls and animal-like noises. I looked in the air, and something was flying in the sky towards us. I turned to Percy.

"You might want to move an inch to your left." He did, and I willed a hole through the shield for the object.

The locker fell through the hole and landed right in our shield. I grinned. Percy's face was priceless.

"This is your locker?"

"Yep."

"You keep stuff in here? I know you don't go through this place in between classes."

"No, genius, this is my magical locker that I can store anything in."

"This magical stuff is giving me a headache."

"And that's why you're Greek."

I turned my combination, 13/32/33. When I turned the 13, the locker glowed. I turned to 32, then 33 and a blast of brilliant light emanated as I opened the locker. And there, in all it's glory, was my wand. And just in time; the creatures were like 20 feet away now. I could see their forms; demonic creatures with hunched over, 7 foot bodies that were waiting to devour us. I've never been to, or even heard of this part of the Underworld, but no time to complain now. We're in Set's world. I took out my wand as soon as the Creatures attacked, and used the Eye of Horus to throw it at the creatures.

In the air, it turned golden, the color of the gods, or specifically Horus, and the golden weapon flew through the air, destroying every demon it touched. The demons would exploded into a golden shower of dust. The weapon came back to my hand. Percy and I had the same train of thought; we stood back to back. I spoke first.

"No inhibitions. These creatures aren't alive. They're only job is to kill."

"Right. So no holding back. Us good natured people have to be bad-asses now."

I smiled. He laughed.

And we stepped out the shield area.


	16. Brain Blast!

Sadie

Zia was crying in the arms of the blond one, Annabeth. After the cute guy Percy and Carter disappeared, both of the strong Amazon girls broke down and cried and hugged each other. I found that sick.

I_ was _worried about Carter. But I didn't show it. I kept my cool face, like Sadie Kane always did. Amos' coolness must've rubbed off on me and rubbed _off _Carter. I could feel myself welling up in tears. As much as I would deny it if someone asked me, I need Carter. We all need Carter.

As if reading my mind, Walt put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Sadie. Those are two experienced warriors working together. No one that I know of can beat the two of them."

I looked in his gorgeous caramel eyes of his and just about melted. I forced myself to look away and at the dark red stone on the ground. I moved to pick it up, but the blond girl shot out her hand and grabbed my arm before I could pick it up. I looked at her in her gray eyes. It was hard, but I kept my gaze.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Sadie?"

"Seeing how my brother is doing. If you don't get your arm off me, the paramedics will have to see how you're doing."

She got off my arm. "What I'm saying is that the stone was given to us by someone serving the forces of evil, and you're doing exactly what he wants you-"

"Is he your enemy, Annabeth Chase? Zia, Walt, and I have faced him several times and know his tactics."

She didn't seem to have an answer, so I reached down to pick it up. Curiosity killed the cat. As soon as I touched it, smoke billowed from it and formed a huge rectangle, and it showed Percy and Carter in some red swirling sandstorm fighting off demons. Everyone crowded around me to watch. NOW they want to touch it.

It didn't seem like they're fighting each other, they're fighting _with _each other. Carter was using Horus' arsenal; energy spear, his khopesh, the eye of Horus, occasionally the fist of Horus, and the battle avatar occasionally.

Percy was hacking like a madman. His golden sword became a golden arc of destruction. As soon as his sword met a demon, the demon exploded into a shower of golden sparks. The two heroes were kicking ass, and it seemed like they were having fun. Leave it to my dork of a brother to carry out a fun, light-hearted conversation with his former enemy fighting demons in the Chaos Duat.

He was scared out his wits. I knew that, Zia knew that. But he always feels like he needs to be strong and emotionless because he's the future pharaoh, which I guess, is true to an extent.

I looked at Annabeth. She had tears welling in her gray eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall.

Zia was looking with a perfect poker face, but in her eyes…I saw….love. That's disgusting. Like honestly, if you're going to be in a relationship, _especially _with my brother, at least keep it private. Ugh.

The spunky girl I was fighting was looking with anger and battle in her eyes, but a good, fiery kind.

Annabeth sniffed.

"Looks like they're having fun out there."

Zia half-smiled. "Yes, Kane does have a way with words and conversation.

I took my earphones out, but they got stuck in my belt. I pulled, and pulled until it finally came out, but they launched into the air. I used my former softball skills to track it, but it went straight into the illusion that we were watching, and melted into it. We all gasped and watched it.

Something white and long fell from the sky and hit Carter in the head. My earphones. Carter looked at them.

"Sadie?"

I was flattered that he recognized his sister's earphones. Percy looked over at my brother while still stabbing and disabling demons.

"Great, now we can listen to music. This goes out to my baby Annabeth. _Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful!" _

He was singing One Direction, and we all laughed, even Zia who didn't know who One Direction is. Annabeth smiled said softly, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

Then her facial expression lit up as if she was Jimmy Neutron and just had a Brain Blast or something.

"Does anyone here have a cellphone?"

I was just checking my phone. She looked around, and no one had one. She looked at me and I popped my gum and said, "Nope, no one has one."

I just have to be difficult. Annabeth just stared at me and I stared back at her. Then, out of an act of amazing goodwill that I should be rewarded for years to come, I tossed her my phone. She caught it with one hand and smiled.

"I have to make a couple calls."


	17. I'm On TV! Hi Mom!

Percy

Okay, let's see.

In a red swirling sandstorm. Fighting with Egypt's teenage pharaoh. Right.

Anyway so after he said that these were demons, and no inhibitions, I went all out. Riptide became a golden arc of pure destruction. I was using all my battle techniques and lessons and applying it in creative, effective ways. All of this while talking to Carter.

He's pretty cool. For an Egyptian. I started singing One Direction to Annabeth, she probably couldn't hear me, but I just decided to do it because I felt like it.

Carter laughed and shook his head. "One Direction? I like regular black people music. Hip Hop, Rap, R&B."

I smirked.

"Who's that guy who looks like Usher? That you know?"

He shot a blinding blast of golden energy towards 5 demons, disintegrating them on contact, then answered.

"What do you mean? Who is Usher?"

"Who is Usher? R&B artist? Most popular one, probably? Mentor to Justin Bieber? Old school artist?"

"….nope, never heard of him. And you say my uncle looks just like him?"

"Yes. Like identical. Same fashion statement and look and everything."

"That probably is him."

I just stared at him. And shook my head while stabbing some demon. Then Carter looked back at me.

"How strong is that sword of yours?"

"Never been broken, baby."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"...not at all."

"Just hold out your sword."

I held out my sword and Carter muttered "_To-Cah_" and an golden energy blast that seemed to be made out of sunlight blasted from his hands and onto the sword. The sword absorbed it. Carter said, "Now angle it slightly", and I did. And Riptide started reflecting the energy at the demons, destroying them instantly. We stopped, and the creatures took time to regroup themselves. Carter and I looked at each other, then grinned.

"One."

"Two."

We looked at each other.

"Three."

And we did it. He shot a deadly energy blast from his hands to my sword and I reflected it back to the demons, incinerating them. We both grinned and we moved into a circle, making sure that the energy blast caught all the demons. I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at that all day or I would go blind. Especially in this burning sand. After we had moved in a perfect circle, I opened my eyes and we were safe. Carter was breathing heavily, and put his hands on his knees. That must've took a lot out of him.

He started to sway, so I sprinted to catch him before he fell, and propped him against his locker. Not much of a bed, but I had to improvise. As soon as he hit the locker, his eyes closed and he was out. And I was left alone. And I heard growling in the distance. More demons were coming. I got out Riptide, but I knew I was outnumbered.

Then I heard screams from outside.

I looked up, and like 10 people were falling from the sky, and landed right where I was. They got up and I got into my battle position. These could be demons in disguise. Then I heard them speak for the first time.

"Ow, Zia, get off my arm!"

"Ow!"

"Thalia, pass me my bag."

Wait. That voice sounded familiar….ANNABETH! Annabeth stood up and shook off dust from her clothes. She came to me and hugged me. Under her breath, she muttered, "I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled. "I love you, Wise Girl." I could feel her smiling.

Thalia got up with Carter's sister and Zia. Nico and the model guy was there also. Then, I saw the Usher guy in a silk blue suit with a dark blue hat and dark blue tinted sunglasses. His suit was spotless even though he was in a place worse than the Sahara. Then, a light-skinned woman got up and….meowed? I could've sworn she purred. She was like 5'4, wearing an extremely tight leotard that showed her perfectly shaped body…woah, that's kind of weird. She had a tail. Her body was extremely muscular and her muscles showed through the skin-tight suit. Her eyes looked like feline eyes. Her nails were really long and she had two large knives in her hands. Then it was some dwarf or an elf that was really….well, ugly. And then there was a blond girl with blue eyes who seemed very out of place.

"Blahhhhh!"

That's a familiar bleating noise….GROVER! I went over to him and he bleated "PERRRCCCYYYYY" then tackled me with his famous/infamous goat hugs. Then two hands grabbed the both of us and hugged us in a huge bear hug. Tyson. I had to stop myself from grinning like an idiot. For the first time in a while, the gang was all here. After he let go, I did a head count. On the Greek side, we had me, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Tyson, and on the Egyptian side, they had Carter, Sadie, Zia, Walt(? I think that's his name?), the human cat, the ugly dwarf, and the blonde girl.

The blonde girl went right to work on Carter, muttering a spell that surrounded the hero in a golden aura that woke him up. He shook his head, as if he had gotten woken up from the best dream ever to go to school. I could relate with that (yes, hi mom!)

When he was fully awake, he hugged all his team, and he did a double take when he saw Grover and Tyson, but he shook my hand, and pulled me into a quick bro hug. Then we got out our blades and our two teams organized into a huge circle Avenger style where we all got out our respective weapons out and got ready to battle. Except for Tyson, who just cracked his knuckles.

A man in a red suit who didn't strike me as a good, whole hearted soul appeared in the air and laughed creepily. "I see you found my loophole, heroes. Try to survive for a couple of minutes. Because you're live in 3…2….1! Action!"

He laughed and disappeared, and the creatures attacked.


	18. Teenage BadAsses

Zia

Annabeth used her cellular phone and some rainbow connection system to communicate with her friends and allies. She then told them what was going on, but the only thing that they seemed to panic about was the fact that Perseus was missing.

Within a matter of minutes, her allies found our location, which seems to be some beach in Florida, then met her here. One of them had goat legs, and another must've been at least 9 feet tall with huge rippling muscles. They didn't seem like normal humans.

Then, Sadie used her cellular device and made a couple calls, and familiar faces also showed up; Amos, Bast, Bes, and Jaz. They all came at the mention of the Pharoah of Egypt was "fighting for his damn life in some TV show for super powerful villains." I like the way Sadie phrased our situation.

Introductions commenced. Formal ones. Sadie started, of course.

"I am Sadie Kane, son of Julius and Ruby Kane, and older sister of Carter Kane-"

I had to correct her. "_Younger_ sister"

"-and third most powerful magician in Egypt. I am hosting the god Isis for this particular mission." She took a bow and stepped back.

The whole Greek team seemed taken aback for a second, probably never heard of Egyptian magicians, but they all said "Hi, Sadie."

Everyone looked at me and I sighed.

"I am Zia Rashid, magician for the House of Life, fire magician and god combatant."

The huge male of the group spoke up. "You're pretty. Does that mean you are good fighter against gods?"

I just looked at him. He seemed harmless, I must've analyzed 7 weak spots in his huge body. I nodded my head to answer his question. Everyone said "Hi, Zia." They all pronounced around, as if the _i _in my name was pronounced like in _fire. _I just shook my head.

Bast spoke up next. "I am Bast, goddess of cats and former Cat Of Ra, and my favorite movie is the Lion King." She smiled her signature feline mischievous grin. The huge male and the one with the goat legs' eyes seemed to change to hearts. He must've thought that Bast was attractive.

"Hi, Bast."

Bes just looked at them. "Hi, I'm Bes. I'm Bast's…friend." I could've sworn Bast turned 3 shades of red, and Bes turned at least 6.

Sadie seemed to want to speed it up. "Okay, the blond girl over there is Jaz, she specializes in healing, the cute guy over there is Walt, and he's hosting the god Anubis, he specializes in death. The one with the suit is Amos Kane. The smoothest and coolest guy you'll ever meet. Anyone else?"

My new ally Annabeth said, "Let's skip the introductions. We can introduce each other after we save our respective leaders. Deal?"

Sadie and I smiled. "Deal."

So there we were, 14 heroes ready to kill some demons. But the thing that bothered me was that people were watching us. Commenting on us, and enjoying the fact that we were fighting for our lives. Like they had no soul. Which they probably don't.

The only thing that I find odd is that the Greeks don't know anything about where they are, who they're fighting, why they got thrown into this, and they don't seem to mind. They just fight on the side of the good people. In a way, it's very respectable.

So we were all in a circle facing incoming demons, and Perseus says to the group, "Don't let them touch you. Their touch burns and once they get a hold of you, they'll stop at nothing to…well…eat your face off."

I thought that was pretty gruesome and inappropriate. Carter jumped in.

"Stay in a logical formation, which right now is a perfect circle. Don't deviate from the shape, as it's the best battle strategy for large amounts of enemies."

I smiled. Carter was finally taking charge as he should; usually he gives advice, but now he's ordering and taking a leadership standpoint as Perseus is advising people.

Carter took out his khopesh, and said "Let's go", and he was suddenly encased in the huge avatar of Horus, and wiped out an innumerable amount of demons. He then shot a huge destructive blast of golden energy.

The goat man commented, "Um, I think I just peed myself."

That was kind of disgusting to me, so I didn't comment.

5 of them were crawling right in front of me. The sight was gruesome. They had dark purplish-black skin, huge fangs, red glowing eyes, were muscular like the huge creature like the Cyclops on our side.

I got out my staff and shot three columns of fire at them, but it didn't seem to faze them. Probably because they lived and thrived on burning sand. I had my abilities as the eye of Ra, but I hesitated to use them. The spirit of Ra might overwhelm me like Set did Amos. As the first demon growled and attacked, I didn't have time to think. My eyes turned a golden yellow and I shot a blast of pure sun energy towards them and they exploded.

I looked at Sadie and she had some book out and her headphones in, and was reading spells from the book. As she was reading, random things would happen to her adversaries. Tied up, blow up, spin around, start dancing, knock into each other, turn into humans, then back to demons. Among much more things.

I looked at Amos and it seemed like he was enjoying himself a lot with Bast. They were talking about their favorite Disney movies. Bast was slicing and hacking at the demons, occasionally encasing herself in her cat-woman avatar and wiping out a good slice of the demons. Amos was shooting blue energy at the demons, sliding around and casting interesting spells on them. He tapped his staff on the ground, and blue energy ripples formed on the sand and towards the demons, disintegrating them.

Walt now occupied the form of Anubis since he was in the Duat, and he was shooting glowing silver energy blasts, killing the demons on impact. He then created canine creatures out of the sand that attacked the demons so he had his own little animal army.

Jaz was running around healing the huge brute and any other people that acquired bruises and wounds from contact with the demons.

The huge male was punching, throwing, kicking, roaring, flicking and just overall hurting them. His fighting style reminded me of someone Carter showed me…someone who turned into a big, green creature when he got agitated. He growled, and said "You demons aren't pretty like Zia Rashid." I rolled my eyes.

The goat man was goat kicking demons and playing horrible sounds on his instrument that encased the creatures in random plants and trees.

The pale boy was sword fighting, and summoning scary skeleton warriors from the ground to combat the demons. He was from the Underworld, most likely.

The girl with black hair and striking blue eyes was throwing her spear and hitting them with a huge shield. She occasionally used her spear to shoot electricity at the demons.

My ally Annabeth was using her knife to cut down her opponents, sidestepping and using their own aggression against them. Perseus was next to her, fighting with his sword like a professional. Horus would've been proud if he saw that.

A whole bunch of things happened at once. Set appeared in the air and yelled, creating red lightning, and a huge red and black demon 20 feet tall with huge muscles and a predatory mouth that was ready to snatch us up. "Try to stop this, heroes!"

I have never heard anyone react to demons like this. The goat legged one took an intake of breath and screamed, an ear-splitting sound that created soundwaves and knocked the demons and the huge monster back. Everyone covered their ears to avoid going deaf.

Bes made a _not bad_face and wound up and did his famous "BOO!" face and sound. The demons scattered.

Next came Bast, who said seductively, "Meow," and leapt into the air and fired a huge energy blast that I know gods can only summon. It cut off most of the demons and struck the monster, who roared in agony.

Next, the girl with the black hair raised her spear and a huge lightning bolt came and struck the monster, sparking numerous small lightning bolts that effectively killed off most of the demons. The monster stumbled and struggled to regain its balance.

Then, the black-haired girl and Perseus looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Now." They held their weapons to the sky and storm clouds formed. It started to pour rain down. Perseus just smiled and raised his hands. All the water started to collect to form a huge wave that washed over the demons and over the huge monster, causing it to fall.

After this, Walt and the pale haired gave each other a high five and the whole ground split into halves…they were creating an earthquake. In the space created between the two halves of the ground, deathly silver light poured out, grabbing all the demons and pulling them into the crack. The ground then closed and it was Chaos. Lightning, a huge storm still going on, sand blowing in the air, screams by Set, demons making noises.

Carter and Sadie looked at each other. They ran to each other as everyone watched them. They grasped each other's hands and held it. They held their hands to the sky. A familiar golden hieroglyph appeared over the siblings.

"_Ma'at."_

An overwhelming invisible force washed over us. Everything calmed down. The storm stopped. The sand in the wind even stopped and fell to the ground. Everything became silent, even Set dropped from the air. Everyone in our team was staring at the two siblings with their mouths open. Except for me, since I saw Set in the distance try to get up unnoticed.

He sent a huge glowing red energy blast towards the group. They all turned around…too late though. They all screamed. The energy blast was coming towards them. I stood in front of the group. I said, in Ancient Egyptian, "_Khepri, I summon your shield."_

A huge orange fire shield erupted from me and encased the whole group. The energy blast hit the shield, and instantly, the shield absorbed the power of the blast, and fed into me. I felt strong enough for one more trick.

I reached into my handbag. "Set, your time has come." I pulled out…7 ribbons. I again said in Egyptian, "_Hathor, I use your seven ribbons to bind this rogue god now." _The ribbons flew straight towards Set as they glowed bright golden and expanded. It wrapped around Set until he was representative of a dead Egyptian pharaoh carcass….Carter called it….a mummy? The light around him glowed bright white, and he disappeared, banished to the actual Duat where Osiris was. He should have fun there.

I felt dizzy. I swayed and fell, but Carter caught me. Everyone was hugging and patting me on the shoulder or the back. Carter gave me a soft kiss on the lips, then the forehead. "You did great, Z."

I had enough energy to respond. "I know I did, Kane. So did you." Then I blacked out.


	19. Ice Cream!

Carter

I was so ecstatic! Everyone was a badass in some kind of way, except for Amos, who was just chilling the whole time. Percy and the black haired girl with all the lightning and the water, Tyson like the Hulk out there, Sadie and I calming everything down with Ma'at, Anubis and the deathly boy with the hole earthquake of death thing, Zia with the finisher, Khepri's Shield AND Ribbons of Hathor? She deserves a two day nap from all that. Jaz is being her own type of badass by nursing us all back to health after the big battle. And Amos is just a badass by himself. And uh, Bes and Bast just being ugly and catlike. Respectively, of course. Those two waved and disappeared into thin air.

Amos came, grinning from ear to ear. "Take a knee, guys."

Take a knee? This isn't a baseball game, but Percy laughed and took a knee, and so did I, carrying Z. She looked so pretty when she sleeps. When she's awake too. Everyone else followed our lead, some more reluctant than others (Yes, you, Sadie.)

Amos sighed. "I am so proud of all of you. For those of you that are oblivious, that evil guy there was Set, the god of Chaos and Mischief in our Egyptian pantheon. He decided to test attitudes of the two greatest nations of Earth, Egypt and Greece. As he said, the might of Greece and the magic of Egypt combined to defeat this threat. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Nico De Angelo, and Tyson, we commend you on your amazing performance.

The Greeks seemed taken aback that Amos knew their names, but that's how he rolls. I laughed to myself and Percy looked at me. He fist-bumped me. Amos continued.

"Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid, Jaz Anderson, Walt Stone, Anubis, Bast, and Bes, and of course myself, we commend you. Now, there has been an all-encompassing message to all of us to go to our…ah, place of residence of the gods. For you Greeks, that would be-"

"-Olympus" Percy Jackson finished. Amos nodded. "And us Egyptians, that would be-"

"-Yeah, yeah, we get it Amos." Sadie finished. Amos looked at her, and she smiled sweetly. "We love you, Uncle Amos."

So that's why the two gods disappeared. Bast and Bes.

"Then let's get out of here." Amos pointed his staff and a swirling vortex of sand came about in the ground. A portal.

"Ladies first." Amos said. None of the girls wanted to go in first, so I threw unconscious Zia in the portal, then stepped in it myself, and hoped that everyone followed me and this wasn't some prank.

Let me tell you this. It was like an upside down rollercoaster in darkness, except you feel like some snake because you're moving at the speed of light in sand. Overall, don't do it. I popped out first in some huge bright room, and sleeping Z popped out second and landed on my…area. The impact woke her up just as I let loose a manly scream (okay, Sadie, like a little girl). I don't even know how she could come out before me.

After me, came the rest of the gang. I finally got over my spots I was seeing and we all got up and looked around. I will never cease to be amazed. The room was HUGE. It could've been a city. It was made out of white marble, blue flowing rivers, great glass fountains, and trees with golden fruit on it. Endless sunlight was pouring in. And sitting in the middle were a LOT of people in thrones talking and conversing hurriedly and panicky. Until I realized it was the Egyptian gods with some other huge people. Oh. The Greek gods. When they took note of us, they all stood up and gave us a standing ovation with applause.

Percy and I stood next to each other. Annabeth came on his side and held his hand. Zia came up on the other side and did the same with me. In the middle, judging from pictures of Greek gods, I saw Horus and Zeus sharing huge thrones above the other gods. Horus smiled with his chocolate color skin and tattoes. He was dressed in a glowing golden suit of Egyptian armor, and his multi-colored eyes seemed to laugh at me as I stared at him. He winked at me and smiled. Sadie claimed before that he reminded her of some singer Trey Songz. I just shook my head and looked at Zeus. He barely nodded his head in acknowledgement of me with a grim look on his face. He was also dressed in a glowing white suit of Greek armor, except he had a cape, I guess for extra effect. The other gods were sharing thrones with their Egyptian equivalent also. I wondered why Ra wasn't here with Horus, but I guess there wasn't a Greek god of war…hold up, there was. Ares. But I didn't pay any attention to it.

I wondered why the gods weren't involved with any of our fighting. Next to Zeus was someone who looked just like Percy except with longer hair and a beard, and old man wrinkles in his eyes. Smile wrinkles. Probably Poseidon. My suspicions were confirmed when Percy waved and smiled and Poseidon winked at him and smiled. Poseidon was sharing a throne with Sobek, now in human form, which was most more suitable now. My dad was sharing a throne with Hades, and gave me the biggest father-pride-in-his-son smile you would ever see. Hades, a white man with long hair and a beard, just rolled his eyes. He looked like the deathly boy that we were fighting with. Bast and Bes were both sharing thrones with some unknown Greek gods and they just raised their eyebrows at us.

Zeus and Horus stood up.

"ATTENTION!" They both said. All the gods and our group quieted down and looked at the two gods large and in charge. Zeus spoke first, and Horus chimed in.

"First, we would like to thank the Egyptians-"

"-and the Greek demigods-"

"-for teaming up-"

"-and stopping the threat found in Set-"

"-and in one of our own Greek gods."

Suddenly the whole room turned like 10 degrees colder. Everyone looked around and gasped. Set was being led out. He was still bound in the Ribbons of Hathor. He had a red suit, and still a mischievous spark in his eye and a snakelike smile. He grinned and nodded at Sadie, Zia, and I. That didn't really reassure me.

Then, a muscular man with sunglasses, a leather jacket, and brass knuckles was being led out by some godly guards. He was tied up. Percy drew a sharp intake of breath. In his voice, I detected anger, contempt, and murder. He gritted his teeth. "Ares."

I was confused. "Wait, so Ares and Set were both working together? To kill the heroes of Greece and the heroes of Egypt."

Horus had a grim look on his face as he looked at Ares and Set. It scared me how similar Horus and Ares' aura and their overall posture was. Strong, warlike, undeniable. I bet that that was what Horus was seeing; a disgrace of a war god.

Horus nodded. "Set pitted you two and your teams against each other to create Chaos, and in that respect, created a mutual interest. Ares wanted a good war, a big, bloody battle between two evenly matched nations and their champions, and Set wanted that so the world would be pitted against each other and Chaos would arise."

Set shook his head and whispered to Ares, "Your fault."

Ares scowled. "Oh, shut up."

Zeus spoke to Ares and Set. "As a result of you two's treason against your own respective godly communities, you will be dealt with harshly by your respective pantheons. The godly punishment."

Ares looked…was that a tear trickling down his sunglasses? What a wimp. Even Set looked nervous. I wondered what this horrible punishment would be.

Zeus looked down at us. "As a reward for your eventual teaming up, battle of Set and Ares' plots, and beating the odds in style, you will be given one wish. After this wish, you two will not to associate with each other ever again. Perseus Jackson and Carter Kane, make your decision."

I looked at him. He looked at me. The whole throne room seemed to get totally silent. Set muttered, "Oh, pick already."

Then, he and I smiled. We both had the same idea. Percy took the floor. "I want to be able to associate and communicate with Carter and my team with his team." Zeus looked taken aback and Horus just rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Annabeth smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Zia smiled and squeezed my hand reassuringly. The rest of our team just groaned. They knew what was coming.

I entered the conversation. "Yeah, I like this guy. He's pretty cool, and so is the rest of his team. Plus, we could use them on speed dial if we get into any predicaments too big for us to handle."

"Like a huge snake eating the sun."

"Right. And like an evil father of the gods threatening to destroy the world."

"Right."

Zeus sighed and looked at Horus. Horus nodded and smiled. Zeus looked down at us. "Your wish has been granted. You will be able to associate with each other as acquaintances. You have done well, Perseus Jackson and Carter Kane. Your destinies are filled with accomplishments, challenges, battles, and loss. But I have a feeling that you two will be able to deal with that…in a very…unique fashion that only teenage heroes share."

Percy and I grinned. We turned to our teams.

I laughed a little. "Now who's up-"

Percy finished. "-for some ice cream?"

Both of our teams cheered. Horus and Poseidon smiled and clapped. The rest of the throne room erupted in applause also. Zeus looked tired and irritated, but a shadow of a smile reflected off his face.

"Now get out of my sight." He waved his hand and the throne room disappeared.


	20. Epilogue

Percy

So there we were. All of us were at the food court, and we all went to Dairy Queen and got our favorite dishes. We sat in the booths and crushed the ice cream. We were shot. It had been a long day, but we did it. We saved the world once again, and like all world-savers do, we celebrate with ice cream.

Annabeth and I were sharing a booth with Carter and Zia of course. Carter was real cool, and so was Zia, but she seemed like she didn't know common stuff that regular people should know. But it's all good.

Nico and Thalia (couple alert? Hopefully not, Thalia's still a hunter) were sharing a booth with Walt and Sadie. I could've sworn that Walt changed into some other model guy in the Chaos Duat. The rest were taking up the whole place. We literally took up half of the food court.

I got out my iPhone and put in Carter's cell number. Zia didn't know what a cellphone number was, so I just skipped her. Carter told a joke about it and we were laughing. I looked at him. I raised my Cookies and Cream ice cream cup.

"To Egypt!"

He and Zia smiled and he raised his Chocolate Brownie ice cream cup and clinked it with mine.

"To Greece!"

"No matter what the threat is, it's no match for Greece and Egypt's might and magic combined." Everyone heard it and laughed. And it was true.

Sadie reached over the seat and flung a bit of her vanilla ice cream at Carter with her spoon. Carter threw some of his at her. I threw mine at Carter, and Zia at me, Annabeth at Zia. And soon we had a full fledged ice cream fight going on in the food court, and the guards were trying to stop us, but realistically, how could this get better? The guards looked at us for a second, and joined us.

And our laughter could be heard from the heavens.


End file.
